


The Best Thing

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony and Rhodey meet as roommates in MIT
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: AU-gust prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	The Best Thing

Tony has a weird soul mark. The words “What the hell is all this stuff?” is written across his collarbone in a neat cursive. He feels like he heard his father say that plenty of time, but it wasn’t the first thing Howard has ever said to him. 

It has been four years since he had gained his words, and no one had ever met him and said his words. Tony doesn’t mind. He’s still only nineteen; he doesn’t need a soulmate right now. Therefore, when his new roommate walks in and says, “What the hell is all this stuff?” you can imagine his surprise. At a loss, Tony blurts out, “Nice to meet you, I’m your other half.” 

The other boy’s eyes bug out, and he gasps. “You… you just said my words!” 

“And you said mine. Hi, I’m Tony Stark.”

“James Rhodes. Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rhodey's words (that Tony says) are from a song of one of my favorite bands. It's called [The Best Thing](https://open.spotify.com/track/6jAJhhdBoZ42bdSeRIfT0m?si=Ji21YB71TFSCr55uNKoJug)


End file.
